seasons of love
by the ocean floor
Summary: five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes, three hundred sixty-five days, four seasons, two people - one story.


**a three or four shot brought on by my life & summertime. **

* * *

><p><em>seasons of love.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>i. june<strong>

You welcome summer with open arms; the way the days fall into one another is mesmerizing and you ease into its trance. You've always been a fan of the intense beams of the sun, the warm breezes and the stacks of trips to the beach. Your summer follows the normal routine that it always does, going to the Hamptons for the first few weeks, playing soccer on the warm sand, heading out on the family yacht, hosting white parties, ect, ect. It's all great until the summertime serial killer comes along - summer school. You learn to like it - that's where you meet her.

It all starts off innocently enough. She's sitting down on a bench _swarmed_ by a group of girls and she's sitting beside a pale faced, amber-eyed, brunette. You're standing with your friends, enjoying the hour long break from sitting in that damn gray classroom, taking bites out of a burger, courtesy of White Castle. You scrunch up the tin wrapper and you shoot, the paper smacks the cat eyed girl on the head, missing the trash can by a mere foot (soccer, not basketball, is your forte).

"What the eff?" Pale Face says and her friend laughs a loud, 'AHAHAHA' kind of laugh, her cheeks reaching a warm level of redness. You give an uneasy smile and your friends chuckle and make a run for it before you get yelled at by a complete stranger. When you reach a safe vicinity you can feel the two girls' gazes on you, one is a glare the other is a curious stare. Your friends talk about how hot the beach blonde is and how freakin' hot the brunette is. You're still staring at the raven haired beauty who is now talking a mile a minute to her friends, her laugh still ringing in your ears.

**ii. july **

By the end of July you've befriended Pale Face to find her name is Massie. She's quite the bitch you come to find, but she has a kind heart and a sense of humor that's beyond this universe. You know her friend's name too, but the two of you have never _formally_ met. You find that she and Massie are best friends and that she's quite talkative, though whenever you join their circle you find that she's just finished talking or that she's blanked out. She becomes an enigma.

You find yourself having a crush on Kristen, Massie's blonde friend who actually understands when you talk about soccer, but it doesn't last. Like a candle it burns quickly and leaves nothing. You and your friends find yourselves closer to Massie's tightly knit group but out of all of them _she_ still proves to not care about you. But you're you, how can she not care? She is a puzzle that you itch to solve yet are too afraid to get started on.

**iii. august**

When August comes along your summer is swept off it's feet and you're off to school (fucking again). You find a spot to sit at, with Massie and her crew of course and you all have become a lot closer than intended (not including you and one other person of course).

A rumor starts quickly that Massie is in to you and you're smart enough to know that it's true. Her naturally friendly ways had been a little bit _too_ friendly as of late. Being the nice guy there's not much you can do, of course you find that all of her friends start to like you too (exception of _her_ and Claire who's too mesmerized by Kemp). Of course everyone believes that you like Massie back (no help from an especially irked Derrick and a POed Cam).

You're walking back from the Student Store with Griffin when you pass her, she's punching Derrick on the arm and giggling, her hair continues to fall into her face and he pouts and laughs. You stare for a beat too long and her eyes meet yours, there's absolutely not a thing you can see besides her chocolate colored irises.

**iv. september**

The teachers obviously feel no regret when they shove piles of homework at you and thanks to your hundred percent honors courses and Varsity soccer, you're drowned in a sea of responsibilities. You come to find that she is too, and by she you do not by any means mean Massie.

You hear her complaining about it to her friends, how she got in trouble in so and so's class for talking too loudly or making a rude (yet funny) comment. She complains about how close she was to getting a nearly perfect score and how being on Varsity dance was the worst possible way to start high school.

Massie has started to distance herself from you, you walk to class with her but she doesn't have the same charismatic ways anymore and you can't help but feel guilty. Whenever your "romance" with her is brought up by a peer she groans and then tells them off, her pale cheeks flushing to a rose like shade. You try your best to make her feel comfortable around you, she after all has become a large part of your life.

She still proves to be something so close that you can practically pull her into your life, yet so far away like if you reach out she'll just disappear. She's just a tug on the back of your mind and soon enough you find yourself falling for Claire. You're left with a twinge of sadness when summer is up.

* * *

><p><em>yaaah it's weird...i might rewrite some of this :D<br>review ?_


End file.
